The present invention is directed to a longitudinally divided, spreadable sleeve tube which coacts with sealing elements at each end to form a cable sleeve. The sleeve tube has a longitudinally extending slit or opening having closing elements in the form of a projection, which run along the longitudinal edges of the opening which projection receives a sealing system which is disposed between mating faces of the projections as the projections are clamped together.
Longitudinally divided sleeve tubes, such as disclosed in German Utility Model 74 23 507, have been made opened or in a spreaded condition as required for fitment and for the production operation itself by an injection molding with a cylindrical injection mold. However, this produces various problems with the fitment of the sleeve tube and, in particular, in the sealing area along the dividing line between the mating faces of the projections along the edges of the opening. When fitting the sleeve tube, the two mating faces are always tilted when the sleeve tube is fitted over a circular sealing element. This comes about in that initially only the inner longitudinal edges of the faces touch when they come together so that a wedge-shaped cavity opening towards the outside is formed along the mating faces of the projections forming the dividing line. The mating faces can only be forced into complete contact with the aid of a sturdy closing rail and by applying considerable force which will effect the design of the closing parts. However, this still leaves a critical area between the sleeve tube and the sealing element in the area of the dividing line as the transition of the longitudinal faces is not perfectly continuous. An uneven fitment also produces different loadings in the peripheral area of the seal between the sealing elements at the ends and the tube, which different loadings cause sealing difficulties. This can lead to the sealing means wandering or being appreciably deformed in certain circumstances, depending on the sealing material being used.